


Rain

by esotika



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: F/M, faye's just really sad, not really spike/faye but a drabble about it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esotika/pseuds/esotika
Summary: There's a heaviness sitting in Faye's heart.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy Bebop fic? In 2018? It's more likely than you think.

_The rain always comes back, doesn't it?_

 

It had been 37 hours. It's not like she was counting - well, maybe she was. And maybe she was trying to retain whatever little hope she had left.

Jet holed himself up in his bonsai room, occupying himself with a pair of scissors and the trees that lined the wall before him.

Both of them had been quite the entire time, both awaiting a return they knew would never happen.

Faye went through an entire pack of cigarettes, laying on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling; what was she feeling? Anger? Grief? Frustration?

_Shock._

She was trying to process and accept that whatever it was she was waiting for - was never going to happen. She hadn't slept, just sat there, shaking with some kind of anticipation. But for what reason? She knew this was coming. Woman's intuition, she supposed. She knew that when he left he wasn't coming back this time.

Everyone leaves, anyways, she thought. That was her life's motto. She never attached to anyone, always aware that they were going to leave her at any moment. That's all her existence was at this point, she didn't have a place in this world. She did at one point, but none of it mattered to her anymore.

How long had she been laying here? Hours? Time blurred together, her head rang and her body shivered at whatever it was trying to accept.

She sat up to reach for another cigarette but grabbed an empty pack.  _Damnit_. 

It suddenly hit her how tired she was. Had she really gone nearly three days without more than two hours of sleep? But her body was still shaking, her head definitely foggy, like the sadness in her kept trying to shake her awake. 

She trudged herself towards her room, eager to pass out onto her bed. She stood at her doorway, hesitant to go in, before turning a glance down the hallway. 

 _His door is creaked open_ , she observes, and decides whether or not she should.

She tells herself it's too painful to go and look. She knows it'll hurt if she does so, but does it matter anymore?

Not really. 

Her heart was pounding, her legs felt heavy. She knew she was going to explode at any given moment. She felt a heavy sense of dread pooling in her chest – she knew he wasn't coming back. She knew his bed would continue to lay empty & cold.

Every step echoed as she made her way to his door. When she finally reached his doorway, she felt like she was about to see something terrible, something she shouldn't look at. She was sad, anxious, angry. None of it was fair.

She slowly pushed the door open and looked into the darkness of what was left of Spike's room. The light from the hallway was the only thing casting light into the dead-silent room. 

Faye felt her heart race, it began to feel heavier. Like someone had set an anchor on her chest.

She slowly walked over to his unmade bed. She removed her shoes & climbed into the empty bed, pulling his sheets over her. She could smell the faint cigarette smoke lingering on his pillow as she laid her head down. 

Her eyes felt heavy. She felt it – tears began to pool into her eyes. It started from quiet, muffled crying, to full-out sobs. Faye couldn't help herself anymore; all of her emotions came to her at once. 

_Why do you have to go? Where are you going? What do you have to do?_

She knew what the answers were now. 

She eventually fell into a deep sleep, clutching onto his pillow.

Jet walked by, and saw a puffy-faced Faye asleep, her face lightly swollen from her heavy tears. 

He stood in the doorway for a moment, before closing the door for her. 

_Goodnight, Faye._

She heard the door click, and lightly opened her eyes. She turned over, pulled the sheets around her, & fell back asleep.

_I wonder when the rain will stop._

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda quick and short, but after finishing the series I had to write SOMETHING. idk how I ended up shipping Spike/Faye but I did, their last convo was so sad and I really felt bad for Faye :( but I also might write Faye/Julia bc tbh when they met Julia should've just told Spike to fuck off and ran away with Faye or something. Faye is miss steal-yo-girl.


End file.
